powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space Case 26: A Strange Case Of Deja-Vu
A Strange Case Of Deja-Vu is the twenty-sixth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase , and the seventieth episode of the Destiny Shard saga. Summary At an instant, the Star Chase Rangers and EDF Rangers are pit against each other in none other than the Battleworld of The King Of Contests. Featured Planets: Battleworld Plot After The King Of Contests teleports the Star Chase Rangers, EDF Rangers, and Zaro Shi to Battleworld, he wipes their memories of the last hour. At this point, none of the Star Chase rangers remember being on Battleworld. Rocky wakes up besides his team in the armor from before. They are in a dark room as the chamber doors open. The team is super groggy as they get up. "Ewaa. What happened?" Comet says with his eyes glazed over. The gates open up as the team is pushed out to the battlefield. "In this corner, we have the number 1 ranked fighters of the Battleworld!!!! THE POWER RANGERS STAR CHASE!" The booming voice of the King says. The 6 rangers look around and are surrounded by the rowdy fans. They are confused and a little scared, but Zader and Cosmos stand tall, ready for their "Challengers". "Today we have a special treat for you guys! We have a Battle Royale for you!" The King bemoans. Mirra looks at him and begins to remember his voice. "In this corner, we have Earth's Defenders! THE POWER RANGERS EDF!" The crowd boos. Calvin, Ryan, Raiden, Ayumi and Andy also look just as bamboozled as the others. They are adorned in Spartanoi armor, as opposed to Rocky's armor. Calvin looks at Raiden. "Where are we? This isn't Xemon is it?" Andy, like any 15 year would, is overwhelmed by being on another planet. "Woah..." "In this Corner, we have the Champion of the Harbingers! The First Son of Planetor! The Solar Stryder!" Zaro Shi walks out, but is confused. He has no idea where he is, and he has been striped of his cosmic power. "MY COSMIC CORE! IT'S GONE!!!!" He falls to his knees, breaking down. "And the one you've been waiting for. THE GREEN GOD! THE TERRAN TERROR! THE 50-TIME, UNDISPUTED CHAMPION OF THE BATTLEWOOOOOORLD! THE FURY!!!!!" The King announces as the crowd goes hectic. Fury walks out with red eyes. Cosmos sees this and the Brain Shard detects an external force in Fury's head. "Something is wrong with Fury. That madman, he's put a spell on him!" But before Cosmos can say anything, he is teleported away! The Star Chase Rangers look around and complain they've lost Cosmos again, but they can't complain for long. Fury rushes all the Rangers and Stryder. He bashes Raiden aside and stomps all over the EDF Rangers. Andy tries to shrink himself, but a shock collar prevents him from doing so. Fury begins to destroy Andy, angering Rocky. He channels his strength to push him aside. Mirra and Zader rush Fury as Comet fires at him. Rose rushes to Andy and the EDF Rangers as they tend to Andy's wounds. 'HE HASN'T GOT MUCH TIME LEFT!" Ryan says. Calvin tries to call a timeout, but the King informs him that it's part of the game. Ryan still sees Andy as a little brother, and seeing him slowly die, like the rest of those close to him, he begins to blame himself again. He tries to use his tech to heal him up, but it fails. "CMON WORK YOU STUPID-" Rose drags Andy aside and takes one of her beads and crushes it. "Please, Mr Blue Warrior, let me..." She feeds Andy the crushed beads, saying it should slow the pain. Rose runs back to her team as they dodge Fury's attacks. She jumps on his back. trying to get him to sleep, but it only makes Fury angrier. "Oh yes, not again Rose! Your cheat only makes the Champion stronger!" The King announces. Fury tosses her aside. He hits the ground so powerfully it sends shock waves, breaking down the battle arena. "RAAOOARRRA! I! AM! FUUUUUUURRRRRYYYYY!!!!!" He screams. Meanwhile, Cosmos wakes up on a lab table. He notices strange tools around him. Not surgical, not technical either... He notices that everything is much larger, as if giant sized for a giant person. He sees a windshield, and sees it. Battleworld. He is on a ship. "What the???" He hears footsteps walking. They get louder and louder, as if it belongs to a giant. *THUMP* *THUMP* *THUMP* As the giant walks in, he is revealed. The Mighty black armor with blue energy shows his face. "The Space God they told me about! Planetor!!!" On The battlefield, The EDF Rangers continue to try to heal him while Raiden and The Star Chase Rangers try to stop Fury. The Solar Stryder looks on distraught. "My powers! Gone! Somehow they took my power!" The Stryder is lost. Fury absolutely bashes Raiden, nearly killing him. "Friend! You were never this violent on Earth? I see you've adopted my moxie!" He summons a massive Thunderbolt from his Inazuma and fires it at Fury, knocking him backwards. "Quickly Star Chasers! Now's your chance!" "OK!" Rocky leads his team as they morph into Quasar Mode to attack him, as they blitz him. Rocky and Comet shoot him rapidly as Zader and Mirra slash him rapidly. Rose jumps on him to make him sleep again. This time it begins to work. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! GRRRRRRR!!!!!!!" Fury says. On the ship, Planetor watches the battle. Cosmos demands answers. For the first time, Planetor speaks. "If you must know you gnat, I feed on planets. The King OF Contests came to me with a proposition. His soldier vs My soldier, and his team vs my team, and his mind, vs my mind. If I beat him, he says he can cure my curse to feed on planets." '' He then begins to configure Cosmos for something. "What, What are you doing???" ''"I HAVE to win this, no matter what. The King played dirty, destroying my Stryder's Cosmic Core. He outsmarted me, so he technically won Round 1 already. So YOU, Trey Cosmos, will take his place. '' "Cosmic Core? GAHAHHHHHH!!!!" Planetor then fires Cosmos at The Solar Stryder. The Speed of the force causes the two to become one being, reawakening the Stryder's powers. He zooms through Fury, destroying him, and winning Round 2 for Planetor. The King looks on at the battle and says, "YES!" The entire stadium is shocked as Cosmos flies out of the Solar Stryder. "My powers are back!" Stryder says. All of a sudden, Rocky and the teams remember what happened, regaining their memories. Zaro Shi is crowned the new Battleworld Champion. He tries to zoom away, but he can't escape. Shi also falls under the spell of The King. At this point, The King is extremely happy. "YES! IT WORKED! I HOLD A HARBINGER IN MY VERY HAND! I HAVE THE COSMIC CORE!" "Cosmic Core??" Rocky and Calvin say at the same time Fury reverts back to Will, and the two teams run to him. The King laughs at them, saying he has no use for them anymore. "Styder! Destroy these fools!" Zaro Shi charges up and gets ready to attack the 12. Calvin carries Andy on his back towards him. But before they do reach Will, all 12 of them are teleported away. Shi misses, but lands on his feet, still under The King's control. ''Humans of Earth! I, Planetor Have summoned you. You have become embroiled in a cosmic conflict, and now, you must help me stop them... What does Planetor have in mind? Debuts *None Trivia *'Comics Counterpart:' JLA/Avengers #1 *Ginga Sentai Choushinger VS Chouranger (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase Category:Team-Up Episodes